A structured approach for evaluating the current status, identifying opportunities, and formulating strategies for implementing the mission of the Cancer Center ensures effective and well coordinated use of Core Grant resources, institutional discretionary support and philanthropic funds. In a diverse matrix Center, opportunities to leverage the investment of money for planning abound. Judicious use of this money is evidence of an organization with a commitment to improvement and increasing opportunities for members to expand their scientific endeavors and enhance their cancer focus. The Director, with the advice of the Executive Committee, manages all planning and development money centrally in order to maintain the ability to account for its expenditure and evaluate its impact. The following activities were supported. The External Advisory Board stimulates critical review by peers. It is an important component of evaluation and forms the basis for planning that will focus future directions. Program Retreats are encouraged to bring their members together to discuss current efforts and identify new opportunities for both individual and collaborative scientific advancement. Symposia to Foster Collaboration are attended by faculty as well as postdoctoral scientists and graduate students.The interactions at this type of event frequently identify exciting and promising new research avenues that might go unrecognized. Faculty Attendance at National Meetings results in bringing back information to share with collaborators. Invited Speakers to Stimulate Research Activities are scheduled to give Grand Rounds and meet with UWCCC members to discuss research opportunities. Invited Guests to Advise on Program Development discuss their experience and requirements for success, providing a powerful tool to increase probability of success in a new research endeavor. Using Consultants to Initiate Work in New Areas has proved to be a successful mechanism to jump start the development of a new research area.